


I am so in love

by Merlocked18



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, M/M, Olympic god AU, apollo - Freeform, traditional merlin fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 01:32:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10652223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlocked18/pseuds/Merlocked18
Summary: Apollo is head over wheels in love with Hermes, his messenger boy. He really ought to pick him up before the drunk lush Dionysos gets his hands on him!





	I am so in love

**Author's Note:**

> Drawn for Wasp because her story is so adorable it is irresistible...
> 
> *clings*
> 
> feel free to link to it...i am phone-bound rn. in the UK. Posting is a pain. Hugs.


End file.
